Habrá mejores días para nosotros
by Candice Andley de Grandchester
Summary: Es una trágica y bella historia acerca de mi Príncipe esta basada en la canción de agnes baltsa There will be better days even for us, te sugiero leerla con la música de fondo


wwwPUNTOyoutubePUNTOcom/watch?v=UcsxLIy3E5M link de la cancion de fondo

Ella no sabía qué hacer, después de haber leído ese pedazo de papel, sus destinos estaban marcados desde antes de conocerse, su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, veía desvanecerse el mundo que creo como castillos en el aire, siempre lo supo un imposible, pero en el corazón no se manda, quiso soñar….. si vivir su sueño de fantasía, el problema es que lo sintió real, se perdió en ese mundo de fantasía que era perfecto, en ese momento supo que solo tenía alas de papel. Sentada en una banca del Central Park, pensaba que haría.

Sabía que él la odiaría por eso, pero lo amaba tanto, pero no era justo que él pasara por eso, no podía destrozar sus sueños, aunque al principio él estaría dispuesto a dejarlo todo, cuánto duraría eso, sé que no habían hablado de amor, pero todo estaba implícito, entre ellos no hacía falta las palabras, un gesto sutil y una mirada era suficiente para decirse lo que su corazón anhelaba expresar, los momentos en que trabajaron juntos, y todo lo que convivieron, las horas caminando, las pláticas sin fin, los detalles mutuos, nunca olvidaría su primer beso, cuando con su abrigo los cubría de la lluvia, un auto pasó muy cerca de ellos y él la estrechó con su brazo libre y sus rostros quedaron tan juntos que se perdieron en sus miradas, ninguno supo en qué momento soltaron el abrigo, y a pesar del la lluvia, él la estrechó más y la besó, ese momento mágico, que los transportó a un mundo nuevo bello y maravilloso, así empapados bajo la lluvia su hermosa sonrisa y la felicidad en su rostro, las llevaba tatuadas en su mente, corazón y en el alma como una huella imborrable, nunca se imaginó que esa persona que entró en el fondo de su corazón fuera más de lo que ella veía, nunca se imaginó que alguien como él se fijara en alguien como ella, cuando él le dijo todo, no supo qué hacer pensó que era una broma del destino, y aunque le huyera, él estaba ahí para ella, hasta que después de un tiempo, al abrir la puerta para salir, lo vio ahí, pudo ver su dolor, su angustia en su mirada, vio que pasaba por el mismo tormento de ella, su corazón le pedía que se arrojara a sus brazos y su mente que lo dejara ir, no se movía, ni decía palabra, solo lo miraba y lloraba, él se dio cuenta de todo en ese momento, todo el dolor que le había causado así que si él antes de lastimarla más preferiría marcharse y morir por su ausencia, así dio media vuelta, y enfrentar su destino, él supo que todo lo vivido sería un maravilloso sueño del que no quería despertar, sabía que le había mentido, pero el precio que pagaba era muy alto solo por egoísta, con pies de plomo dio 2 pasos, en su rostro había una gran tristeza que no pudo ocultar y empezaron a resbalar lágrimas amargas, al dar el tercer paso, algo lo detuvo, sintió sus manos rodear su cintura, fue la sorpresa más grande, se volteó y se abrazaron muy fuerte y él jamás se fue, esos días fueron maravillosos, no les importó lo que la gente pensara de ellos, solo vivir su amor, no pensaron en el tiempo que había pasado desde entonces, hasta que un día se dio cuenta de algo que necesitaba confirmar y sorprenderlo a su regreso, ella que pensaba que sería una buena noticia no fue así.

En la mañana un hombre regresaba feliz hacia su hogar, solo faltaban unas horas para que el tren arribara, sabía que ella estaba allí esperándolo, con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios y una rica cena, había tenido que viajar a Chicago por una semana, tenía que hablar con su tía y su familia, contarles de ella, parte del consejo estaría allí para rendir su informe anual, fue difícil pero tuvieron que aceptar, tardó más de lo que imaginaba, llevaba con el anillo de la familia, ese día le pediría que fuera su esposa, él esperaba hacer realidad su sueño, la vida que siempre soñó, llegó a la humilde casa, y todo parecía tranquilo, pero ella no estaba, así que preparó todo para cuando ella llegara y se llevara una gran sorpresa, las horas pasaron y la hora de la cena llegó y ella no apareció, él pensó lo peor, salió a buscarla por todos sus lugares y no estaba, recorrió la calle por la noche, fue a hospitales e incluso a la policía estaba desesperado, estuvo vagando mucho tiempo, después pensó que ella tal vez había regresado a casa y estaba tan preocupada como él. Pero al llegar solo encontró un lugar vacio y al sentarse en la sala en su mesa de centro lo vio, el dije que él le regaló, en ese momento pensó lo peor, ella nunca lo olvidaría, sintió un gran vuelco y fue a la recamara y se dio cuenta de todo, ella se había ido, en ese momento sintió que el mundo daba vueltas, se preguntaba que había pasado, como sus piernas no le sostenían se sentó en la cama y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, no supo cuanto estuvo así, sintió que el aire le faltaba, un gran dolor en el pecho lo invadió, su llanto no se hizo esperar era fuerte y amargo no supo cuanto pasó y en qué momento las fuerzas lo abandonaron, cuando recuperó el sentido en el hospital, supo que tenía que encontrarla, su fiel amigo, nunca lo abandonó al encontrarlo en ese estado, lo apoyó en todo, pero la depresión que sufría lo estaba matando, trato de darle ánimos, así se decidió emprender su búsqueda, le repetía que tenía que haber una razón, que todo estaría bien cuando lo aclararan todo, el tiempo pasaba y la angustia de Albert crecía escuchaba como ella le habla en sus sueños, que le decía que siempre estaría con él, que jamás dudara de su amor, que ella jamás se iría de su lado. Él despertaba bañado en sudor, ahora se sentía muy solo, su tía estaba en Escocia, su pequeña era feliz al lado del hombre que amaba, su amigo de juventud, pero el tiempo pasaba y el moría poco a poco con su esperanza. Hasta que recibió una carta de Candy, con una leve pista, inmediatamente se aferró a ella, viajó de regresó a NY, la ciudad donde conoció la felicidad, su corazón bombeaba fuertemente, George le acompañaba, estaba preocupado por él, su salud no era buena y lo sabía, pero esto era tan importante. Él volteaba y sonreía diciéndole a su amigo "estoy bien, no te preocupes", al día siguiente por la tarde era recibido por sus amigos en NY, los llevaron a casa para que descansaran y platicar de todo un poco, después de la cena ella le contó lo que sabía, y Terry lo que había averiguado, Albert no lo podía creer siempre estuvo a su alcance y fue tan ciego, que no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas brotaran, inconscientemente llevó una mano a su pecho, todo allí le preguntaron si estaba bien, pero contestó que sí, que era la emoción que se iría a descansar, cuando él salió del comedor, ambos voltearon hacia George, pero solo bajo la mirada, Candy llevó sus manos a la boca para ocultar su reacción y Terry la abrazó para confortarla, Albert en su habitación miraba la única foto que tenían juntos, la tomaron en un día de campo de donde trabajaban, ellos se miraban a los ojos, al contemplar la imagen sonreía levemente, siempre la tuvo cerca y fue un ciego, pero pronto estarían juntos.

A la mañana siguiente, Albert decidió dar un paseo por el Central Park, sus pasos inconscientemente lo llevaron a su banca, donde ellos vivieron muchos momentos, de pronto se detuvo a unos cuantos metros por la visión que tenía enfrente, era ella, la reconocería entre 1000, sentía su corazón latir desbocadamente, quería correr y abrazarla pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, después de 2 años de búsqueda, no sabía qué hacer estaba congelado, poco a poco sin darse cuenta avanzó hacia ella, con todas las emociones y miedos a flor de piel, de pronto la vio levantarse y se detuvo a un escaso metro, ella pensaba irse, pero al girarse lo vio, ella no supo qué hacer, se congeló y vinieron a sus mentes todo lo vivido, como si sus mentes fueran una, las lágrimas de ambos rodaron, él ante el temor de perderla de nuevo, avanzó sin dejar de mirarla, ella aun aturdida ni cuenta se dio que él estaba enfrente, parecía un hermoso sueño del que no deseaba despertar, pero al sentir la calidez de sus manos sujetándola con delicadeza y firmeza supo que no la dejaría ir, que era real, ambos se observaban reconociéndose, mirando las marcas de dolor en sus rostros, pero el mismo gran amor de siempre en sus ojos, y una vez más las palabras sobraron el sentir que su corazón no podría soportar tanta felicidad, empezó a temblar y trato de calmarse, no la perdería no ahora, cerró sus ojos esperando que al abrirlos ella estuviera ahí, imploraba a Dios que no fuese un producto de su fantasía, estando más calmado volvió a abrir sus ojos, si aun no podía creer que ella siguiera allí, se acercó lentamente y la abrazó tan fuerte, sintió como ella correspondía su abrazo con la misma intensidad, lo cual lo llenó de dicha y una paz por más ansiada, ella sentía que recuperaba su vida en ese abrazo largo y añorado, el llanto no se hizo esperar, ambos se abandonaron en los brazos del otro, cuando se separaron lentamente se miraron y el con su miraba preguntaba por qué, ella solo lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a casa y él como autómata sin quitarle la vista de encima, la siguió, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido hace 2 años atrás y de repente mágicamente reiniciara en ese preciso momento, él sabía la razón de su partida y aun así no hubo reproches, la miraba con amor, disipando sus miedos, le acariciaba su bello rostro como si fuera tan frágil con el cristal, ella cerraba los ojos a su tacto, ella acariciaba con todo su amor la mano que tocaba si piel, solo unas preguntas y una pocas respuestas se oyeron. Él preguntó "¿Por qué? Y ella le contestó porque "te amo" y el comprendió su sufrir, la abrazó tiernamente sientiendola siempre suya como el primer día y entonces ella preguntó "¿Por qué no desististe?", él le sonrió como solo lo hacía para ella y contestó "porque Te amo". Ella lloró amargamente por el tiempo perdido, que jamás podrá recuperar, el limpió sus lagrimas con besos llenos de amor, y otra vez lo traicionó, era demasiado para él, trató de controlarse, poder mirar esos ojos que tanto amaba, después la besó, ese beso tan anhelado y deseado.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de NY, tres personas estaban buscando al jefe de clan desesperados, estaban preocupados por él, su salud pendía de un hilo, era extraño ver que dos personas que se aman, se separan y al poco tiempo de reencontrarse se enfrentan a una realidad tan cruel, ya que es poco el tiempo que les queda para vivir su amor, Candy lloraba amargamente desesperada, se habían separado para encontrarlo, cuando estaban juntos los vieron llegar, todos se tranquilizaron y Terry como gran actor sacó a todos de paso con una excusa muy creíble lo cual sus acompañantes apoyaron fueron al hogar de Albert y Ireth, todos tomaron el té y observaron ese amor que fluía, desde ese día ellos vivieron su amor, pese a pronósticos médicos, superaron varios obstáculos, y vivieron su amor plenamente, se casaron y decidieron ser felices el tiempo que les quedaban, después de casi un año en la víspera de su aniversario, estaban sentados abrazados en la sala con una cobija que cubría sus piernas enfrente de la chimenea, ella comentó:

_Fui una tonta al pensar solo en mi y no pensar en ti, perdóname por ser tan egoísta, por privarnos de este amor.- dijo Ireth_

_No tengo nada que perdonarte, perdóname por ser tan ciego por no haber estado contigo ese tiempo.- contestó Albert_

_No fue tu culpa, no tengo nada que reprocharte._

_En ese caso olvidemos el pasado, vive conmigo nuestro presente, sueña conmigo en el futuro que nos espera._

_Será un futuro hermoso verdad amor mío_

_Si un futuro donde habrá mejores día aun para nosotros._

_Estoy tan cansada, quiero dormir_

_Duerme amor yo también estoy cansado_

_Si amor sueña conmigo sueña en el mañana _

_Si, recuerda que en nuestro futuro habrá mejores días aún para nosotros._

Así abrazados ambos cerraron los ojos, sintiendo paz, tranquilidad y poco a poco sintieron que no había más dolor, una hermosa luz los envolvía, y al despertar jamás volverían a separarse, ya que ambos estarían por siempre en su paraíso.

A la mañana siguiente Candy y Terry fueron a visitarlos, ellos al ver que nadie respondía, tomaron la llave de emergencias y al abrir la puerta contemplaron el recuadro, al acercarse ambos se percataron de la verdad, fue muy duro para ellos, ambos con una vida pendiente, tan jóvenes, pero al verlos mejor podía ver su cara de felicidad y la gran sonrisa que ambos portaban así parecían solo dormir. Pero en realidad empezaban a vivir, por vivían su sueño, su sueño de amor.


End file.
